


Twisted Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Doppelcest, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl has needs, and Katherine wants to play with Elena. K/E femslash set during season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this more than a year ago and I'm finally posting it now because otherwise it's just going to sit on my computer for the rest of time. It was actually the 5th fic I wrote but, never felt like it was good enough to publish. Thanks to Ivonna for looking at this for me and encouraging me to post it(and a special shoutout to Ani on tumblr bc reasons, I hope it lives up to your expectations)

Elena opened her eyes slowly. She blinked once. Twice. Three times. When she finally looked around at her surroundings, she realized that she was not in her room where she was supposed to be and her body felt like she hadn't moved for days. She tried to focus but the blinding pain in her head made it rather difficult. Elena remembered standing in her bedroom. Katherine was there. They were talking, she couldn’t remember what about, and then suddenly everything had gone black... After several moments, the lights flickered on and Elena saw movement from across the room. She looked up to see Katherine leaning against the wall, staring at her.

 

Elena crawled onto her knees and looked around, blinking her eyes several times trying to adjust to the bright light. She pushed herself onto her hands and stood up cautiously. "What the hell, Katherine?" Elena demanded, fury in her voice. She rubbed her head bringing her hand down and panicking when she saw that there was blood on it. Her blood. Katherine eyed Elena curiously, awaiting her next move. Elena started running for the door but she barely made it two steps before Katherine slammed her against the wall and she collapsed onto the floor with a thud. 

 

"You should know better by now Elena," Katherine said disapprovingly, her voice syrupy-sweet. “I will always be one step ahead of you.” She lifted Elena up by her hair and pulled hard causing the girl to cry out in pain. Elena tried to break free from Katherine’s grip but instead the vampire shoved her, face first, into the wall behind them. Katherine pressed herself against Elena's back, hands pinning her wrists to the wall in front of her. Elena was trapped. She could feel Katherine's breath on her skin and her warm body against her own. She looked meekly at Katherine, whose face was merely inches away.

 

"What do you want?" Elena asked nervously, squeezing her eyes shut.

 

"I want what any girl wants..." Katherine said against Elena's ear. “...to have a little fun. And you, sweet Elena, are going to entertain me." Elena shuddered. She did not like the malicious tone in Katherine’s voice. Katherine was clearly unstable right now. In the past, she had never actually followed through on her threats of torture and now that she had, she was really scaring Elena. Elena had to get out of there, but when she squirmed against Katherine, the vampire didn't even budge. Elena prayed that any second she would wake up safe in her bed. 

 

Katherine pushed Elena’s hair to the side with the tip of her nose. "First things first.” She pressed her nose into Elena’s skin and inhaled deeply. Elena understood immediately what it was that Katherine wanted from her and she struggled in her arms. "No!" she cried opening her eyes. But it was too late. Katherine sunk her teeth into the delicate flesh of Elena's neck and she tried to scream, but nothing came out. Katherine drank deeply, enjoying the way Elena felt underneath her body. It was a rush of power, finally tasting Elena's blood and she tightened her grip on the girl. Elena struggled to breathe and she felt lightheaded. "Katherine," she muttered weakly, not knowing how much longer she would be able to last. Katherine reluctantly pulled her mouth away, licking her lips clean while Elena gasped for air. She had to remind herself that she hadn't brought Elena there just to kill her in the first five minutes. "Now we can get started," Katherine said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She spun Elena around still holding her wrists, and pinned them back up against the wall with just one of her hands.

 

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked desperately, still clinging to the hope that this was all just a bad dream. 

 

"Because, Elena...you are the perfect toy," Katherine drawled, tracing circles over Elena’s cheek with her thumb. "You and I are exactly the same," she explained, deliberately moving her hand down Elena’s side. "That means you know what I like." She slowly skimmed hand up under the front of Elena's shirt and stopped right below her breasts. "And... I know all the ways to make you squirm." Katherine illustrated her words by roughly squeezing Elena's breast through her bra and Elena bit down on her lip to keep from crying out in protest.

 

"Plus, I know you have a thing for me," Katherine purred, giving Elena a wink.

 

"You're insane," Elena said, shaking her head and looking into Katherine’s wild eyes.

 

"Maybe I am, but that doesn't mean that I'm not right," Katherine pointed out with a devious smile. Elena swallowed hard and didn't know how to respond. But she did know that Katherine wasn't going to get what she wanted. Not this time. "You can't make me do anything," Elena said firmly, straightening her shoulders and trying to sound braver than she actually felt. Katherine laughed softly, her smile growing wider.

 

"I can make you do anything I want you to do," Katherine said, her eyes locked on Elena's. Elena started to panic, fearing that compulsion was inevitable. But she remembered her vervain necklace; it was still fastened safely around her neck. 

 

"You can't compel me," Elena said breathing a small sigh of relief.

 

"Maybe not," Katherine said quickly. "But I can do this." She bit into her wrist and pushed it towards Elena's mouth, forcing it to her lips. Elena tried desperately to turn her head but Katherine was too strong, and her blood found its way into her mouth and down her throat. 

 

"Now you have my blood in your system," Katherine said, still holding her in place, her voice cold. "If you don't do everything I say when I say it, I will snap your neck and you will be dead. And then you’ll be a vampire." She pulled away from Elena completely, watching her choke on the blood, her lips pressed into a thin line. Elena clutched at her chest defensively, her lungs burning and her eyes starting to tear up. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening.

 

"So, what's it going to be?" Katherine asked, grabbing Elena’s upper arm with one hand and using the other to hold one of her wrists. Katherine dug her nails into Elena’s shoulder, gripping her so tight that Elena cried out in pain.

 

"Are you going to play nice?" Elena didn't respond immediately. She was too busy trying to pull away from Katherine, kicking her legs and flailing her arms. Katherine just pulled harder and said, “I asked you a question, Elena.” Katherine grabbed both of Elena’s wrists and squeezed hard enough to bruise, pulling them up to her chest so their noses were almost touching.

 

"Please, I don’t want to be a vampire,” Elena pleaded with her doppelganger. She searched Katherine’s eyes, trying to find a hint of sympathy in them, but coming up empty. Katherine’s glare was icy. She let go of Elena’s wrists, satisfied with her answer and the girl stumbled backwards.

 

"Kiss me," Katherine ordered sharply. Her features were dark as she tilted her head to the side, waiting for Elena to process her words. But Elena couldn't make her body move, not even if she had wanted to. Unfortunately for her, Katherine did not like to be kept waiting.

 

Katherine grabbed either side of Elena's delicate face and kissed her roughly, backing her into the wall. Katherine bit down on her lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. Elena let out a gasp and when her lips parted slightly, Katherine took full advantage of her vulnerability. She slipped her tongue into Elena’s mouth enjoying the protests that she was trying to voice. Elena's screams got caught in her throat as she felt her body responding to Katherine. Stay calm, she thought. Just stay calm and it will be okay. But she couldn't stay calm because Katherine was touching her and God it felt good. Katherine smiled against Elena's lips and caressed her body with her hands, not wanting to miss a single inch of her softness. I am not enjoying this, Elena thought to herself. This is Katherine. I am not attracted to her, I'm not. No way.  
Katherine made her way down to Elena's jeans and roughly cupped her hand against her center. Elena gasped at her touch. "Come on Elena, don't try to tell me you're not into me," Katherine said with a smirk. "I've seen the way you're always staring."

 

"I hate you actually," Elena spat, looking her captor straight in the eyes. Katherine laughed and said, "We'll see about that." Katherine stepped away then, and unzipped her pants. 

 

“What... What are you doing?” Elena stammered, her face turning bright red as she looked away from Katherine.

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Katherine snapped, clearly annoyed by Elena’s question. She pulled off her pants and then her shirt and in no time Katherine was standing in front of Elena in just her underwear and bra. “Your turn,” she said, eyes locked on Elena’s.

 

“No. No way. I am not doing that.” Elena said quickly, waving her hands and taking a cautious step away from the vampire. This was crazy, even for Katherine.

 

"Excuse me?" Katherine demanded, her eyes burning with rage.

 

"Please just don't make me do this," Elena said, hugging her chest. 

 

Katherine grabbed Elena by her shirt collar and threw her to the floor, landing with a thud. Elena tried to get up but Katherine gripped her hips and slid her pants down her legs. Katherine held Elena down by her throat while she straddled the girl’s hips, moving the other hand behind her, tracing lightly over the girl’s thighs. 

 

“You know, it would be so easy for me to end you right now,” Katherine said nonchalantly, tightening her grip on Elena’s throat. “If I were you, I’d be a little bit nicer to me right about now.” Elena clawed at Katherine's hand trying to pry it from her throat but made no progress. Katherine smirked and eased up a little, still keeping a strong enough hold on Elena to deter her from trying to get away. Elena breathed out and turned her head to the side, knowing there was nothing she could do. She closed her eyes.

 

“You don’t have to pretend with me," Katherine said stroking along the edge of Elena’s underwear, causing her to shiver. "I would be able to smell your arousal from a mile away. For someone who claims to hate me, you really seem to be enjoying yourself.” Elena's cheeks turned a shade of dark pink, but she didn't dare move. “You’re wrong," she said furiously, opening her eyes.

 

“Am I?” Katherine asked, tilting her head just slightly. She pressed her fingers against the black lace of Elena's underwear, feeling how wet she really was. Elena gasped at the touch and Katherine laughed dangerously. Katherine released her hold on Elena's throat, grabbing one wrist and pulling her onto her feet, her other hand digging painfully at her hip. She licked her lips and said, "Take off your shirt."  


 

Elena squeezed her eyes shut but didn't move. “No,” she said softly. Katherine gripped her hip harder and Elena winced in pain. "No." Elena said louder this time, as she opened her eyes, glaring at the vampire in front of her. The veins under Katherine's eyes started darken."Take off your shirt. Or I’ll rip your throat out. Your choice." Elena scowled at Katherine as she tried to calm her breathing down. Katherine released her wrist and Elena rubbed at it, trying to decide what to do. Elena knew the only way she would come out of this alive was if she went along with what Katherine wanted. She looked around desperately then back at Katherine who was staring at her, hunger evident in her eyes. Elena wrinkled her nose and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, slowly pulling it up above her head. She shoved it into Katherine's hands, crossing her arms in front of her chest in defiance.

 

"So much better," Katherine said as she removed her own bra, tossing it on the floor. She didn’t miss the way Elena’s breath caught in her throat as the girl shifted her weight nervously.

 

Katherine slowly pulled her underwear down her long lean legs and threw them into the pile of discarded clothing. She gazed upon Elena’s curves with lust in her eyes. Elena really didn't like the way that Katherine was looking at her like she was a meal, but she couldn’t help but stare at the vampire’s body, now on display for her. She had to admit, Katherine was beautiful, even if she was completely insane.

 

"It's nothing you haven't seen before, Elena." Katherine placed her hands on Elena's hips and leaned in to kiss her. Elena turned her head at the last second. "I can't" she said in a whisper, her voice breaking. Katherine grabbed her jaw and forced Elena to look at her. "You're lying to me again,” she said.

 

"Why are you doing this to me?" Elena asked. 

 

Katherine hesitated for a split second. "Because I know how much you value your human life," Katherine said bluntly. "You have something that I want, and you know that I always get what I want. Even if I have to take it." Katherine kissed Elena and though she resisted at first, Elena started to return the kiss, her body taking over. Elena ran her fingers through her doppelganger’s hair as Katherine reached around her and quickly unhooked her bra. Elena gasped as a wave of cool air hit her breasts but soon she was distracted by Katherine’s naked body pressed against hers. 

 

“Bed. Now.” Katherine muttered between breaths as she pushed Elena backwards toward the piece of furniture. Once the back of Elena’s thighs made contact with the bed, she climbed up and laid herself down. Elena barely had time to settle in when Katherine climbed on top of her and brought her mouth to one of her nipples, roughly kneading her other breast. The pleasure was almost too much as Elena struggled to catch her breath. Katherine took her time to work her magic on Elena’s other nipple, not surprised at the way her doppelganger was writhing beneath her. She slowly left a trail of open mouthed kisses from Elena’s breast up to her collarbone. Katherine then licked up the side of Elena’s neck and nibbled at the spot just beneath her earlobe, already knowing what it would do to Elena. Elena arched her back in response, her breath now coming out in shallow gasps.

 

“I told you I knew how to make you squirm,” Katherine said against Elena’s ear. She started to move downward again, leaving a hot trail with the tip of her tongue down to Elena’s neck, her chest, her breasts.

 

Katherine kissed down Elena's stomach until she reached her destination, positioning herself in between Elena's legs. She ripped Elena’s panties off of her body and without warning slipped a finger inside her tight core. Elena couldn't help but moan at the intrusion as she clawed at the sheets beneath her body. As Katherine added a second finer she reached for Elena’s clit and applied just enough pressure to make Elena buck her hips wildly. Katherine laughed to herself while holding Elena’s hip down with one hand and slowly removed her fingers from her center.

 

Katherine crawled up Elena’s body and straddled her naked thighs, pressing herself tightly against her core. Elena gasped at the sensation, paralyzed by her shock and disbelief at what was happening and mortified by how good it felt. Katherine kissed her once more and started to rock her hips, trying to satiate her own sexual desires. As she moved, Elena couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of Katherine’s wet heat against hers. Katherine kissed down the side of her neck, scraping blunt human teeth across Elena’s skin as she traveled down to her collarbone. Katherine lightly scratched her nails down either side of Elena’s body, causing her to bite her lip to keep from making any noise.

 

“Is there something you want, Elena?” Katherine asked, innocently. Chills ran through Elena’s spine at Katherine’s words and she shook her head in response. Katherine rolled her hips into Elena’s and increased the pressure of her nails. “Are you sure?” she asked, biting her lip. Elena was too far gone to pretend she wasn’t anymore. "Please," she said in frustration lifting her hips. Katherine smiled sweetly and began to rock her hips in a constant motion against Elena’s, noting the way the girl's heart was now racing. She wrapped Elena’s legs tightly around her back, trying to increase the pressure between their centers. Elena started to move her own hips against Katherine’s meeting her thrust for thrust, her body taking over for her. Katherine traced circles around Elena’s nipples with her thumbs, her breath becoming shallow. Elena was also gasping for air and Katherine looked down at her, enjoying how she was completely under her control. Katherine's mouth made its way to Elena's breast as she scraped her teeth across her skin making the girl shiver in anticipation. Katherine bit down into Elena's delicate flesh and the bite coupled with the friction on their cores caused an orgasm to ripple through their bodies, the incredible amount of pleasure and pain mixing together into a sensation Elena had never felt before. She clawed at the sheets and arched her back as she let the waves of pleasure take her higher and higher. Katherine was overwhelmed by the feeling of power and as her orgasm washed over her, but she took care not to drink too much of Elena’s silky blood, pulling her teeth away from the girl's body after just a few moments. Elena was struggling to breathe as she came down from her high. Katherine leaned in and kissed Elena letting her taste herself on her tongue now that she had stopped trying to fight back.

 

Katherine lay down beside Elena and nibbled on her ear. What just happened? Elena thought trying to compose herself by placing her hand on her forehead. They lay there in silence for a few minutes while Elena tried to process everything. Soon enough, Katherine climbed on top of Elena once more and placed her hands on either side of her head. "Ready for round two?" she asked playfully, leaning in to kiss Elena's lips.

 

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Elena asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

 

Katherine just laughed darkly and Elena knew she was in trouble as they kissed, their bodies intertwining once more.


End file.
